Dammit Plagg
by silksenseoverload
Summary: [ one-shot ] "Is this a fashion statement, Agreste?" Adrien looks up sheepishly, "Alya-" "The dude's been having bad hair days for some time now, you should've seen the first time his hair had a mind of it's own!" says Nino, nudging his friend in the ribs. Adrien blushes a little - it really wasn't his fault he had a monster of a bedhead.


**A/N:** SO. FINALS ARE COMING UP. And here I am having weird thoughts and miraculous headcanons in the middle of the night. I decided this one was worth writing about, because who wouldn't want some Adrien and friends fluff? If you call this fluff.

Anyway, on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR.

* * *

 _ **Time: 3:03am**_

 _ **Location: Adrien's Bedroom**_

His hair felt weird. The unusual kind of weird, not the Plagg nestling in his hair weird - he'd gotten used to that after the first few weeks.

Adrien wondered if this was another one of Plagg's pranks, or whether Plagg was just trying to wake him up for more cheese. Wait a second, no, this is different. When Plagg wants cheese, he'll keep nudging his forehead or meow in his ear until he wakes up.

Something's wrong. This isn't like Plagg. This wasn't like any of his pranks either since he isn't trying to get Adrien to scramble out of bed and fall onto the floor like he had many times before. Maybe Plagg was sick? Do Kwamis get sick? He'd have to phone his Lady to clarify…Maybe it wasn't that bad? Maybe it was time for school or something.

No scratch that.

Adrien was sure as hell that today was Saturday. Which meant he could sleep until 8:00, have breakfast at 8:30 and piano lesson at 9:00.

Then what the hell - why the hell - was his hair being tugged ever so gently, and falling back into place, just so it can be tugged again?

After some shuffling, the tugging stopped. Plagg nestled in Adrien's golden locks.

The tugging stopped. Thank god it did.

 ** _Time: 7:58_**

 ** _Location: Adrien's Bathroom_**

"plAGG!"

Adrien pulled at his comb, or more specifically, his comb that was currently stuck in his inhuman, licked, bedhead. To sugar coat it, his bangs were sticking up, leaning to the right, when technically, it was sticking in a lot of directions, but mostly to the right. It was a downright disaster. If father saw him like that he didn't know what explanation he could offer, how does one's hair suddenly stand upright in the span of 4 hours? He tried combing his hair once more, no, correct that, he tried freeing his comb from this monster of a bedhead once more.

He quietly yelled for Plagg again, but had received no reply. Adrien grumbled and returned to combing his hair, but this didn't help at all. Why were kwamis so mysterious what is Plagg's tongue even made of. He called for his kwami once more. It wasn't out of the ordinary if Plagg didn't respond as he spends the majority of the day napping, but Adrien couldn't hear the small purrs Plagg makes when he sleeps and that was what worries him.

But then again, Plagg? Awake? And silent?

"Plagg?"

Green eyes appeared beneath his bed. Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Plagg…are you okay?" the panicked tone of his voice was quite a 180 degree turn from his previous seemingly calm (well, more frustrated than calm) demeanour. Plagg refused to come out from under the bed, Adrien sighed and went to his mini fridge to retrieve a piece of camembert, knelt on the floor and stuck his hand out towards Plagg.

Plagg grudgingly advanced, since his chosen is offering food, he's not going to be rude and refuse the offer. He engulfs the cheese as usual, and rests atop of the bed. "I'm sorry. I know how strict your father is about your appearance, and heh, it's just that, this is gonna sound funny to you, but kid, I think of you as my kitten. You're my chosen and I have to take care of you, just like how you need to take care of me, but I just…forgot. Heh. Got any more camembert?"

Adrien blinks dumbly at Plagg's confession, the corners of his mouth slowly tilt upward. "Really? I'm more than your garbage man now!?" he knew he meant more to Plagg than Plagg claimed to let him think, but to hear him say it himself brought warmth to Adrien.

"Adrien kid-"

"Awwhh, Plagg! I love you too!"

For once, Plagg let Adrien (attempt to) hug him. It's been a long time since Plagg's last kitten, he hadn't felt this sense of belonging for years! He wasn't going to lose this chosen, Plagg swore that he'd protect this one forever. Adrien was simply too good to him - and not just because he brings him endless amounts of camembert.

"Kid, you still have school"

Adrien's smile fell almost immediantly. "I HAVE SCHOOL? ISN'T IT SATURDAY?" Adrien's panicking brought amusement to the kwami, he boy checked his phone quickly and raced to get dressed. Right on cue, Natalie was knocking on his door, calming scolding him for being late to breakfast. Plagg automatically took his spot in Adrien's bag as he put on his shoes.

O.o.O

The Gorilla had been awfully quiet on the car. Well…he was always quiet, but this was a bad quiet. His quick glances at Adrien held confusion in his eyes. To be fair, who could blame him? The boy had tiredness written all over his face, and it seemed that he didn't even try to comb his hair this morning. Probably stayed up gaming yesterday. It's a miracle the boy got past Natalie this morning.

Adrien was tapping away on his phone, figuring out why his alarm clock didn't ring. Plagg probably turned it off while napping on top of the phone while it was unlocked…or something, Adrien really couldn't recall.

The vehicle came to a stop, Adrien bid his driver/bodyguard goodbye and raced to the steps of his school where Nino was waiting. He bobs his head to the music flowing into his ears. When his eyes fall onto Paris' fashion industry's golden boy, he loses his groove. What was his Best Bro™ doing with something resembling a cow lick hairstyle?

Since when was that a trend? Adrien always made sure he was well presented before leaving his room, for gods sake!

"Hey Nino!"

Oh my god _IT IS A TREND_!

Or maybe he just didn't notice. That's one super-minor-near-impossible-possibility, right?

"Hey…Adrien?" The nervous tone of his voice threw his friend off guard, his eyebrows slightly knitted together.

"Yeah…?"

"Um…is there like, a new trend going on or something…? Because, I never thought I'd say this because, like, c'mon, you're perfect" _especially to Marinette you are_ Nino adds mentally "but you really can _not_ work that hairstyle."

And it was that exact moment when Adrien grew pale (well, _paler_ , since he wasn't exposed to the sun much).

 _Okay so this is most definitely not a trend._ With quick thinking, Nino slaps his cap on Adrien's head and ushers him to class.

Alya eyed them wearily as they entered, and gave her best friend a nudge. Marinette blinked up at Alya before noticing Adrien wearing Nino's hat. The boys greet them hastily, and sit down as Madame Bustier begins the roll call.

"Dude, what is up with your hair?" Adrien hid his face further under Nino's cap. "It's perfectly fine if its just a bad hair day, dude. I'm just worried that the paparazzi would catch you. I mean, if they did, then half of Paris would have this weird mutated cowlick hairstyle for the next few months, thanks to you."

"It's probably just a bad hair day." wheezes Adrien "Oh my god this is so embarrassing" he chuckles. Nino smirks and reaches out to pat his friend's head, but he retreats quickly. God knows how much gel is in that boy's hair.

—

 _ **Time: 12:23pm**_

 _ **Location: Courtyard, Collège Françoise Dupont**_

"So, Agreste." Alya starts. This earns a short hum from Adrien, who still has Nino's cap on his usually fluffy locks. "You're awfully quiet today."

Adrien looks up from lunch, offers a smile and says "really?"

Alya rolls her eyes, "you're usually more talkative." she states. Oh no. Adrien knows that tone. It's her reporter voice. Soon, she'll be questioning him until the end of his days. He never thought that he would go this way, but if this was his destiny, then his destiny sucked. Minus the part about being Chat Noir and meeting his Lady, of course. "Considering the fact that you haven't said the words 'have you guys seen this meme' or even 'have you guys seen this vine' like, whats up with you, boy? Spill."

"Just leave him alone, Alya." Marinette quietly begs. Adrien's eyes meet Marinette's, a small smile evident on his face. Marinette notices and looks away, cheeks immediantly coloured, not that Adrien noticed anyway.

"I'm just saying, Adrien. We're your friends. If you've got something on your chest, we're here for you. Right, Mari?" Marinette looks up like a deer caught in the headlights and nods silently. She's so cute, he thinks unconsciously.

"But I gotta ask, Adrien…why the cap? Why _Nino's_ cap? Didn't know you _swung that way_ " she teases. Marinette's eyes widen and practically hisses at Alya to 'shut up!'

Nino chokes on his drink, possibly scaring the students walking by. By the end, he manages to choke out a short "Alya, we're dating" before returning to a coughing fit.

This earns an echoing laugh from the group of friends. Adrien silently wonders what he did to deserve them. "It's just…like…you know…a really bad hair day?" he says meekly. It takes Alya 30 seconds to realise what he said, her eyes go wide, her lips pressed to contain the laughter.

"And three, two… _one_." Nino sighs.

Alya's laughter bounces off the buildings, Marinette shushes her and offers an apologetic smile. Adrien just facepalms, laughing a little bit himself. He can hear plagg snickering in his shirt.

"Wait, wait, wait-" the reporter says, trying to calm herself down. "You? Adrien- _fucking_ -Agreste? Has bad hair days?"

Adrien adjusts his cap coolly, and shrugs. "It happens to even the best human beings on Earth, Césaire." he says smugly. Marinette's heart skips a beat, because my _god_ that sounded just like something Chat would say...not that it's possible, because...well, this is Adrien. She's comparing Adrien with Chat! That can't be right. She figures that all humans could be cocky and smug when they wanted to be. Nino's laughter dies down as he claps his shoulder, beaming "look at my boy, being all smug and quick-witted, I'm so proud of you!"

Alya shakes her head, "No wonder Papa Agreste thinks you're a bad influence on him, Nino." Marinette laughs behind her hands as Nino sticks his tongue out to Alya.

"The two of you should be more like Mari, never judging and accepting that even models have bad hair days." Adrien says as he grins at her. She smiles politely and quickly waves her hands around saying the words "no, I'm heh, it's just. Um. You're gor-I mean even with hair-um-I-um, you good still look!" in a panicked incoherent way _(but Adrien loves her for it)._

That causes the group to laugh a little longer, a little louder, and for Chloe? A little more _annoying_. She shouldn't be back at school so early, after all, she still had time to spare and shop. But Sabrina just begged to return to school a little earlier than usual to finish off some work. Honestly, Chloe gives her old brooches, disgusting (but pricey for peasant) handbags and stuff like that, and she still can't get all the work done on time? Unbelievable.

The laughter coming from her dear Adrikins' table starts to piss her off. Adrien's never around her like _that_. Chloe struts towards the group, the laughter dies down. She puts her hand down on the table, causing Marinette and Adrien to jump a little from that action. She ignores everyone else, and keeps her eyes on Adrien, batting her lashes at him, who attempts to duck under Nino's cap. Alya groans while Nino raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Adrikins, aren't you surprised to see me back at school early during lunch?" she says. Marinette is glaring daggers at Chloe, but no one but Alya seems to notice since she has her poker face on. Alya quietly takes the forks and spoons or any sort of object that can prove as a weapon away from Marinette's reach.

"Um, thats great, Chloe." Adrien says. Plagg quietly hisses at Chloe. He doesn't give a crap who she is, but she can't treat _his chosen_ like this. He'll claw her eyes out if she keeps looking at Adrien like a piece of meat. Adrien must've felt the slight tug caused by his Kwami, as his left hand moves to 'straighten' his shirt, when really, he's telling Plagg to calm down.

"Chloe just leave him alone for a day," Marinette says softly, "I'm sure Sabrina's calling for you somewhere."

"Oh, Dupain-Cheng, I don't think you understand how things work when I'm around." she says in a mocking sweet voice, " _Sabrina_ doesn't call me. _I_ call _her_."

Alya throws her head back and groans in annoyance, "Chloe just leave us alone, go bother someone else." she snaps.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Césaire." Chloe continues, eyes narrowing, hip jutting out and leaning close "I wasn't here for you anyway. I was here for _Adrien_."

"Chloe, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Adrien offers, in hopes of just getting rid of her for now.

Chloe pouts and sighs, "I suppose that'll be all right. I'll see you in class, Adrikins!" she squeals and tosses her hair, hitting a student from a different grade in the face. Adrien slumps in his seat, covering his face with the cap.

"Don't worry, dude. We'll be your backup." Nino says, voice laced with a promise he intends to keep as long as it means Adrien won't be in Chloe's embrace for more than 10 seconds, because when the clock hits the 12th second she leans in for a kiss.

"We'll be like the Transformers!" Alya says, winking at him, "We'll just form some sort of human wall or something when one of us say _'Autobots! Roll out!_ ' right?"

Adrien chuckles, "I'll be fine, Optimus Prime."

—

 ** _Time: 4:03pm_**  
 ** _Location: Adrien's Bathroom_**

"Marinette was staring at you the entire class you know…"

"Yeah, well, that's because of this freakishly weird hairstyle."

Pfft, yeah right. Poor boy doesn't even know the girl's got it bad.

"Plagg, what exactly is your saliva made of, why is it so hard to wash off?"

Adrien entered his bathroom approximately 20 minutes. He is still unable to get rid of the hairstyle Plagg unconsciously designed for him in his sleep. It's a little better. For one, it's not as upright as it was earlier today. He just can't separate his hair. It's more chunky that it was now that he's applied conditioner. Maybe he's using the wrong things...

"I'm practically a god, you know."

"I wonder if Ladybug has these problems." Adrien grumbles as he reaches for shampoo again and finishes up the bottle. "How many times do I have to wash, rinse a repeat?"

"Approximately a million times because I'm awesome."

Adrien pokes his head out the shower and glares. Plagg stuck his tongue out and returned to playing with the droplets of water on the sink - not that he'd admit to Adrien that he'd do such things.

By 4:16pm, Adrien successfully removed the sticky cowlick. With a proud smile, he ruffles his now soft, conditioned and kwami-saliva-free hair and headed to piano class.

A few days past by, some days he see's Ladybug either on patrol or kicking akuma butt, and on other days he spends time with his friends. It's miraculous how his friends put up with his unnatural problems from time to time, but he's grateful for them. He hasn't forgotten what Plagg said that morning when he woke up with a ghastly hairstyle, in fact, Adrien did intense research while Plagg was asleep and found out that all cats licked their owner's hair as a sign of fondness (or they just liked the taste of shampoo). But ever since that incident, Plagg surprisingly became more affectionate towards his chosen, even snuggling up to Adrien when he felt like it.

Ladybug noticed the change in Chat Noir's demeanour, he seemed more happy, and his cataclysms were more powerful than before - if that was even possible in the first place. Tikki said that Chat Noir and his kwami must be bonding, much like how Tikki and Mari would. Needless to say, Ladybug was proud of her minou.

It didn't take a genius to know that behind those mischievous eyes that belonged to the Kwami of Destruction, Plagg cared deeply for the boy. Adrien was more than his chosen, he was his best friend. And like all kwamis, he loved his chosen.

He loved his dork of a kitten with the name of Adrien Agreste very much.


End file.
